Marriage Time
by NovaBlaster
Summary: In which Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko are talking about marriage, the Killing Game, sex, and maybe more while enjoying a day out at a fast food restaurant. END GAME SPOILER!


Marriage Time

"So, which one of us should marry who?"

Shuichi stopped just before he could take a bite from his burger. He, Himiko, and Maki were at a burger joint. Out on another day of just living their lives after the 53th season of DanganRonpa. By now they made it a tradition to _not_ wear clothing that the game gave to them. Small things like Maki wearing her hair in a ponytail instead of pigtails, Himiko wearing a baseball cap and Shuichi only wearing the white shirt underneath as well as putting his cap back on.

Luckily for them, the people of DanganRonpa gave them their winning money for surviving the killing game. At first, they didn't want it. Why would they accept money from someone that essentially killed their friends? Maki, being the voice of reason, decided to take the money. You can't live in a world with no money after all.

With the amount that they each gained, they were practically set for life. Not having to work a day in their life was just fine with them.

Less chance of them being recognized.

But that was unimportant.

What is important here is Shuichi still being frozen midway from taking a bite from his burger. Luckily for him, Himiko knew just what to say in this situation.

"What?" Was her smart response.

Maki rolled her eyes, thinking that their reaction was a little too simple to a serious question, "Who should marry who? Honestly? I can only see myself settling down with either one of you guys but if you two have something going on then I won't-"

"N-No, nothing is going on between us!" Shuichi exclaimed. His outburst causing a few eyes to turn in their direction. He lowered his head in shame and totally not so he doesn't have to at Maki's scary glare or at Himiko who, herself, lowered her cap to hide her face. After a few tense moments and nothing happening, they gave a sigh of relief.

"Well anyways, Maki continues as if nothing happened, her resting on her palm. "Who's going to marry who?"

Himiko never really thought about it but now that she did, Maki was right. She can't see herself meeting someone and falling in love with them besides the two that's sitting with her now.

It just wasn't going to happen.

These two however.

They were her whole world, literally. It seems fake to her how the killing game started, more and more friends dying, finding out that it was a reality tv show, to them now living ordinary lives together in an apartment. Making ends meet and just being _there_ for each other.

It's been a whole year since the end of the show and they were still afraid to themselves. On the plus side, there hasn't been any new season, so they can happily say that they have done what they were meant to do.

DanganRonpa is no more.

With that in mind, Himiko felt that they should have some happiness for themselves for once. God knows that the first three months has been nothing but angst for the three involved. Also a lot of episodes of PTSD that they really didn't need.

"I think it's a great idea!" Himiko sagely nods, tilting her head as if thinking deeply of an important clue to a giant puzzle, "But who should marry who?"

"That's what I'm asking."

"You two seriously asking this?" Shuichi sighs, putting his burger down because he _knows_ his going to choke on it if he eats during this discussion. "We _are_ in a public place and we _are_ eating. Can't we save this for later?" He almost pleaded to the two.

Maki thought about it for all of one second, "No."

"Come on Shuichi," Himiko was bouncing on her seat, her excitement clearly seen, "This could be pretty fun."

"Or this could go pretty horrible," Shuichi says with a sigh while hanging his head, "But fine, I'll join."

"So, who would you marry Shuichi? Me or Himiko?" Maki asks casually, raises an eyebrow as she stared at the teen in front of her. Shuichi already regretted agreeing to this.

"Why do I have to go first? And won't this hurt the other person's feelings?" Shuichi questioned. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt one of the last two people that he had left.

"D-Don't worry S-Shuichi… I-I-I won't think any less of you." Himiko was shaking, tears already brimming in her eyes and Shuichi has no idea if they were crocodile tears or not. With Kokichi it was plain easy to tell but the Magician was a whole other story. His features soften.

"Of course, you would be the one that I would marry Himiko. No doubt," Shuichi says earnestly because why not? Himiko seems like the kind of person that you would want to keep with you at all times to look after and protect.

Himiko instantly brighten (" _So it was crocodile tears_!" Shuichi exclaims in his head) while Maki lets off a audibly scoff but she paid no attention to it. "I like you too Shuichi. You give good head pats."

"Is that all I'm good for?" Shuichi joked good-naturedly, chuckling as he reached a hand over to give her one of his head pats and even though her hat was in the way, she still hummed contently.

"So, who would you marry Maki-Roll?" Himiko asked distractedly, her full attention still on the pat that she was receiving.

"Shuichi."

The hand stilled.

Himiko's shocked expression spoke volumes.

"B-B-But his marrying me! Why you have to take him from me?" Himiko pouted and more people looked their way but this time they didn't cared.

"Who said it has to be only one with another? I could marry both you and Shuichi and I wouldn't see a problem with that. Plus," At this point Maki was looking at Shuichi and he, himself, was having a hard time taking his eyes away from her red ones. She smirks, Shuichi needs to work hard at repopulating the earth."

Himiko snorted.

Shuichi was not amused.

All three of them agreed that some of the fake memories that they have gotten from the flashback lights during the Killing Game were incredibly dumb and made fun of it every now and then. This was one of their all-time favorite.

"Oh, that's right, Himiko said like it was an afterthought, "Shuichi has to work really hard to make sure humanity isn't instinct. But can he really handle two babes by himself?"

Calling Himiko a babe was far from the truth. Cute? Yes, but that's about it. Of course, Shuichi kept that to himself.

"I don't think he even has much experience," Himiko continues, "He would probably blush red from seeing a naked woman for the first time."

Shuichi's left eye started to twitch.

"The first few times would be awkward. I don't think we would even finish before we had to stop," Himiko wouldn't stop talking.

Shuichi was this close to telling her no more 'head pats' for a month and-

"Shuichi wasn't that bad when we did it," Maki said nonchalantly, effectively stopping Shuichi's train of thought and Himiko's rambling.

The Mage's smile slowly but surely turned into a shocked expression.

"N-N-N-N-NYEH?!" Himiko shrieked. People shushed her but again she or the other two paid much attention. "Y-Y-You and S-Shuichi d-did it?"

Maki shrugged. Shuichi having a smile like he was reminiscing about the good times surely wasn't helping.

"I had an itch and Shuichi was nice enough to scratch it. He wasn't my first choice, but he did well enough," Maki explained and now Himiko's mind was being filled with Shuichi and Maki doing the naked wrestling, the horizontal tango, the pig in the blanket.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" If Himiko got any louder then they would get kicked out. And Shuichi didn't even get to finish his burger yet.

Maki shrugged again, "It never came up. How could it?"

"How did it go from talking about marriage to talking about sex?" Shuichi couldn't help but wonder because really? He blamed Himiko.

The two decided to ignore him.

"Did… Did you two…" Himiko's greyish red eyes flickered between the two. Her palms were sweating, her face red, she was _thiiiiis_ close to hyperventilating, "Did you two at least used protection?"

Shuichi grinned.

Maki's eyes twinkled with mischief. Which is never a good thing.

 _The Final Blow_

"I always lived dangerously. You know that Himiko." Thought she didn't outright said it, Maki was pretty sure that she made it clear enough what she meant. Himiko's mind shut down.

Silence.

No one said a word. No one moved a muscle. The noises from the other people's conversation was toned out. It was just the three of them. Maki wearing an air of superiority. Himiko in distraught. And Shuichi…

Shuichi _giggled._

Like the kind of giggle perverted old man would make in anime that Himiko would watch. That snapped her out of it.

"So… Are the two of you… Together?" Himiko meekly asked and the tone of her voice was what calmed Maki and Shuichi.

The Detective had a sad smile, "Nothing is happening between us. Like Maki said, we're just 'scratching an itch.'"

"We…" It was now Maki's turn to sound hesitant, "We'll probably never get over our first love."

The air has gotten heavy. The thought of their friends that they had to essentially sacrifice to survive until now was never a happy thought.

Maki decided not to let the depressing air last.

"If you want, Himiko, Shuichi can help you scratch your itch when you need it."

That got an immediate reaction from Himiko. "N-Nyeh? Me and S-Shuichi? Won't it hurt?" She asked nervously, fidgeting on her seat. Despite being only 17, she still looked and acted like a child.

Shuichi couldn't help but think that it's adorable.

Maki spoke up before he could, "If not him then I can do it. I was told by him that I have expert fingers." Shuichi sputtered. His confidence from a few minutes ago gone and left behind was a face completely red. Himiko wasn't far behind.

"Y-You're both perverts! ("What did I do?" Shuichi asked) Why am I stuck with you two?" She shoved fries and chicken nuggets into her mouth. Pouting while munching away. "Don't ever change."

Shuichi soon was able to find it in himself to smile brightly. Maki's was more calm and soothing.

Shuichi picked up his burger, their conversation finally ending. It was times like this that Shuichi wouldn't change for the world. Would he want more of his classmates to have survived until the end? Absolutely. But that was the past, and this was now, and Shuichi would do all he can to protect them the same way that he knew that Maki and Himiko would do the same. They can love peacefully in their apartment and heal the pain that the Killing Game caused.

They had their whole lives ahead of them to do that. Together.


End file.
